1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric firing controller for a lacquer bullet gun, particularly to an electric firing controller for a lacquer bullet gun that is driven by high-pressure gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lacquer bullet guns fire lacquer bullets, as driven by a trigger mechanism. For firing of a lacquer bullet, a complicated mechanism puts a lacquer bullet in place to be fired by high-pressure gas.
A conventional mechanical trigger mechanism for lacquer bullet guns has the following shortcomings:
1. A complicated, extended mechanism is expensive to produce and to assemble.
2. A complicated mechanism with many correlated movements is difficult to maintain.
3. A mechanical trigger mechanism is hard to use, requiring considerable physical effort.
4. Stability is insufficient, a pulling index finger needs high force, so that the gun is easily turned aside and an aim is missed.
5. There is no automatic firing function.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide an electric firing controller for a lacquer bullet gun having a simple structure and being easily handled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric firing controller for a lacquer bullet gun allowing for automatic firing.
By achieving these objects, the present invention offers the following six great advantages:
1. The electric firing controller is easily made and disposed and assembled in an economical way.
2. The electric firing controller is readily substituted for a mechanical device, greatly reducing complexity and rates of failure.
3. The electric switch are used with less physical effort.
4. The electric firing switch, requiring less force, ensures better stability of aiming.
5. The electric firing controller allows to include an automatic firing function in an economical way.
6. The electric firing controller allows to implement multiple functions of single and automatic firing.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.